Fall For Your Type
by xXxButterflyxXxMoonlightxXx
Summary: A short story about how Alice met her cousin Tolys' best friend: Feliks. Of course she fell for Feliks' type but, does Feliks like her back? Will Tolys mind if his cousin is falling for his best friend? Will love blossom! Poland/OC Alice Request


This is a PolandxOC (reader) short fic requested by llx-BetraylsandForgiveness-xl. I am very happy to write my first request, PolandxOC, and my first short story with an OC that I didn't make in it.

So, here is some information for the story to make sense:

OC File

Name: Alice Hazel  
Hair style/color: Dirty Blonde with Chocolate brown Roots. Waist length with the emo trend.  
Eye color: Changes with her mood and what she wears  
Skin tone: Slightly tannish, but mostly pale with freckles lightly coating her arms and face.  
Personality: Very reserved and almost always in her own little world. Has a high tolerance level, but when she reached her breaking point; she is like a time bomb and will explode dangerously.  
Nationality: American/Lithuanian (Lives in America)  
State: Texas  
Flaws: Has inner violence she doesn't show anyone, she is sexist occasionally, when her feelings get hurt; she holds grudges for a long time.

* * *

As you finished packing your bags for your summer vacation you sighed in relief. Tomorrow morning you would take a plane to Lithuania where you would stay at your cousin Tolys house for the summer. You didn't know how you were related to Lithuanians when you lived in Texas, America but, who has time to think about that when you had some major sleeping to do? You had to wake up early tomorrow so you might as well sleep early, then maybe you could make yourself some breakfast for once.

You didn't hesitate to even pull up your covers since the night was so hot as you laid down on your bed. Within minutes you were asleep.

...

"So, it's not just going to be you and me all summer?" You said over the phone as you took a taxi to the airport. You spoke your stuttering cousin Tolys as he explained that his friend was going to spend the summer with the two of you, which totally sucked because it was only supposed to be you and Tolys ALL SUMMER LONG! Why would you want one of his probably-wussy friends to ruin it or even be there? You two were the best of cousins and you two always had fun TOGETHER when it was JUST THE TWO OF YOU!

"N-n-no...I-I'm s-sorry, Alice. He just k-kinda...forced himself on m-me this s-summer." Tolys stuttered. He said the last sentence in a whisper, did this mean that the guy was already at his house?

"Is he gay or something?" You asked as you took the pencil from behind your ear and started to chew on the eraser. This was the one thing that always calmed you down, chewing on an eraser. You _always _kept a pencil with you just for this specific reason. That, and it came in handy.

"N-no. He's just...y-you'll s-see." You sighed over the phone. Tolys always let people take advantage of him like that. You started to wonder if this guy was really his friend or not. Maybe it was just a moocher, you would have to change that. No one messes with your favorite cousin.

"Is he _really_ your friend?" You asked with a stern voice. You could hear your cousin make no noise from the other side of the line.

"He's a..._really old_ friend. His name is Feliks and I've known him for a pretty long time. You should get along with him after he gets over his stranger phase." You were surprised on how his vice became suddenly normal. He wasn't stuttering...this MUST have meant that he was being really serious. You then noticed the name _Feliks_, it was Polish...for sure. Well taht made some sense since Lithuanians and Polish people were great friends and all but...still.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few hours. I'm at the airport now." You sighed as you said your goodbyes then hung up your phone. You wondered what kind of guy this Feliks would be.

As you stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver the money, you thought about how your summer vacation in Lithuania would be like this summer.

...

When you seen your cousin as you passed through the airport, you smiled...before you seen his "friend" following him. You stopped dead in your tracks.

"Whoa." You said as you watched your cousin and his friend approach you.

You expected a fat guy who looked like a for-sure moocher but...this guy was just...WHOA.

"Tolys, kodėl yra jūsų draugas taip karšta?" You spoke in Lithuanian as you checked out your cousin's friend. You tried to make it unobvious as you looked at him from head to toe in amazement. (Tolys, why is your friend so hot?)

He seemed feminine in a way but, it suited him very well. Almost too well. His blonde hair was cut in a short bob-like style and it perfectly matched his sparkling green eyes. OH, BUT THAT WASN'T JUST IT! His cloths! He was a cross-dresser! He wore a button up white shirt with a PINK SKIRT that matched so perfectly on him.

"Alisa ... jūs visada sumažėjo moteriškų vaikinai." Tolys sighed to you. It was true since you did always DID fall for feminine guys, you didn't know what is was that...attracted you to them. (Alice...you always fall for feminine guys.)

You then instantly snapped out of your own little world where you had your trance. You just remembered where you were but...you couldn't help but think that _this guy was just...perfect._

"Like, are you checking me out?" He asked you. His voice was just so...valley-girl like, and it suited him the most. You blushed as you looked over to your cousin; ignoring...what was his name? Feliks, right.

"It's s-so nice to see you a-sfter so long!" You hugged your cousin and buried your face in his chest; trying to hide your red blush. Wait, did you just slightly stutter? Damn...that Feliks and his sexy feminine-ness.

"Y-you too?" Tolys questioned more then said as he hugged you back. You could tell that he was confused by your sudden mood change but, he must've at least known that you were just going through a small crush again.

_"Wait until she sees his personality..." _Your cousin thought as he continued to hug you.

* * *

So, that's part one. I don't know how long it will be but, I am sure that it should have at least three more parts. I have some small fluff planned out as well as some comedy. I will try to finish this as soon as possible. This is all I can do for now. So...all I can say now is get ready for some major Poland-ness.


End file.
